tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Wards
1st Ward The 1st Ward is the Chiyoda '(千代田区, ''Chiyoda-ku) Ward of Tokyo. It is the center of government for the city of Tokyo and the primary headquarters of CCG. A safe haven for humans of all sorts, the CCG has a massive presence here, as its headquarters and main base of operations is contained within the ward. Naturally, the ward is nearly uninhabitable for ghouls due to heavy CCG presence. It borders the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th and 6th wards. Status '''CCG Controlled Places * CCG Main Office * CCG Laboratory Division Residents * Humans ** CCG *** Akemi Yoshida *** Alisa Volkov *** Alistair Bake (Deceased) *** Andrei Fukov (Deceased) *** Annabelle Johnson *** Chiyo Aikawa *** Dan Hohen (Deceased) *** Eri Yukimura [Stationed] *** Hajime Miura (Deceased) *** Hideko Masuyo *** Hiraku Kei (Deceased) *** Hisae Shigeki Otsuji *** Hisashi Shirogane *** Ichika Ishimaru (Inactive) *** Issei Yukishima (Deceased) *** James Tesla Fleming *** Kyousuke Aoyama *** Nakano Otsuji *** Ren Kawaguchi (Deceased) *** Shoma Hayashi (Deceased) *** Shouta Yamazaki *** Shuya Yagi (Deceased) *** Takao Shirogane *** Tatsuo Yamazaki ** RIFT *** Andrei Fukov (Deceased) * Ghouls ** Anteiku *** Ryu Hanazawa (Inactive) ** Aogiri *** Natalia Hana *** Jack Conklin 2nd Ward The 2nd Ward is the Chūō '(中央区, ''Chuo-ku) Ward of Tokyo. The CCG has a large presence here due to its proximity to the 1st Ward. It is almost impossible for ghouls to live here. It borders the 1st, 3rd, 6th, 7th and 8th wards. Status '''CCG Controlled Residents * Humans ** CCG *** Ernest Ravenwater (Inactive) *** Reika Hinomori (Inactive) *** Shino Kotsuzan (Inactive) *** Taka Hyoukin (Deceased) *** Tokio Nakagawa 3rd Ward The 3rd Ward 'is the '''Minato '(港区, Minato-ku) Ward of Tokyo. Due to heavy CCG presince in neighboring wards, it is difficult for ghouls to live here. Somehow, under the very nose of the CCG, RIFT operates their Bureau building in this ward. It borders the 1st, 2nd, 4th, 9th and 13th wards. Status '''CCG Controlled Places * RIFT: Japan HQ Residents * Humans ** CCG *** Henryk Gascoigne (Inactive) *** Katsuo Hattori (Inactive) *** Kenji Hamada *** Kinmaru Kurotsuchi (Deceased) *** Sayuri Kawaguchi ** RIFT *** Feng Yi *** Nathaniel R. Brenner * Ghouls ** Aogiri *** Baldwin de Valois (Deceased) *** Ginji Tatsuyama (Deceased) * Unknown ** Link 1 4th Ward The 4th Ward is the Shinjuku '(新宿区, ''Shinjuku-ku) Ward of Tokyo. Mhm.. The CCG has a heavy presence here through the stationing of one of their Special Class Investigators, meaning that it is almost impossible for ghouls to live here. It borders the 1st, 3rd, 5th, 13th, 14th and 16th wards. Status '''CCG Controlled Residents * Humans ** CCG *** Alistair Bake (Formerly) *** Eri Yukimura [Resides] *** Kayami Mizushina *** Kosuke Ichijouji (Deceased) *** Torabashi Kotetsu *** Yumi Inahara * Ghouls ** :re *** Lucas Brandao [Works] 5th Ward The 5th Ward is the Bunkyō '(文京区, ''Bunkyou-ku) Ward of Tokyo. Through the presence of one of the CCG's Special Class Investigators, this ward is very difficult for ghouls to live in. It borders the 1st, 4th, 6th, 16th and 17th wards. Status '''CCG Controlled Residents * Humans ** CCG *** Asao Shirogane ** RIFT *** Junko Kobayashi ** Colorless *** Junko Kobayashi * Ghouls ** Aogiri *** Kotome Nene (Deceased) *** Vali Bolverk 6th Ward The 6th Ward is the Taitō ward in Tokyo. The 1st Ward is the Chiyoda '(千代田区, ''Chiyoda-ku) Ward in Tokyo. It borders with the 1st, 2nd, 5th, 7th and 18th wards. Residents * Humans ** CCG *** Jun Otsuji *** Matsuo Harada (Deceased) * Ghouls ** Anteiku *** Zhao Sun (Inactive) 7th Ward The '''7th Ward is the Sumida ward in Tokyo. The 1st Ward is the Chiyoda '(千代田区, ''Chiyoda-ku) Ward in Tokyo. It borders with the 2nd, 6th, 8th, 18th, 21st, 22nd and 23rd wards. Places * Two Face Residents * Humans ** CCG *** Kosei Waller 8th Ward The '''8th Ward is the Kōtō ward in Tokyo. The 1st Ward is the Chiyoda '(千代田区, ''Chiyoda-ku) Ward in Tokyo. In it resides Yuureien, the base of operations for the Inquisitors' division in Japan. It borders with the 2nd, 7th and 23rd wards. Places * Yuureien Residents * Humans ** CCG *** Chiharu Fujimoto *** Eiichi Natsuko (Deceased) *** Marune Nakamori (Deceased) *** Mieko Mizushima (Inactive) * Ghouls ** Aogiri *** Ayano Morino (Deceased) ** The Colorless *** Silas Aberdeen 9th Ward The '''9th Ward is the Shinagawa ward in Tokyo. The 1st Ward is the Chiyoda '(千代田区, ''Chiyoda-ku) Ward in Tokyo. The ward itself and the ghouls who reside within it are under the control of Soundwave, who claims the providence for Aogiri Tree. It borders with the 3rd, 10th, 11th and 13th wards. Residents * Humans ** CCG *** Rin Zuki * Ghouls ** Aogiri *** Akihiko Umari *** Kamen *** Koharu Tagata 10th Ward The '''1st Ward is the Chiyoda '(千代田区, ''Chiyoda-ku) Ward in Tokyo. 11th Ward The '''11th Ward is the Ōta ward in Tokyo. The 1st Ward is the Chiyoda '(千代田区, ''Chiyoda-ku) Ward in Tokyo. In it resides the base of operations for Aogiri Tree. Aogiri's ghouls are targeting the investigators in the ward, which has rendered the CCG's 11th ward branch office essentially powerless. For humans, the ward is nearly uninhabitable. It borders with the 9th, 10th and 12th wards. Places * Aogiri Tree Base * Haruna's Archive Residents * Humans ** CCG *** Asami Kato *** Haeki Shirogane (Inactive) *** Nazoko Kagegami (Inactive) *** Kazuko Akita (Deceased) *** Shinagati Renati (Deceased) ** Aogiri *** Zanzibar **** Junko Kobayashi **** Kichirou Kurosawa * Ghouls ** Aogiri *** Ayumi Katahara *** Carcinius Genos *** Dice *** Hachi Kasamatsu ['''Lives] *** Hatsu Laure (Deceased) *** Juggernaut (Ume) [Defected] *** Juha Weirwight (Inactive) *** Kaiyo Ishikawa (Deceased) *** Kami Shintaro (Deceased) *** Kane Heyma (Deceased) *** Kota Okada (Deceased) *** Maki Itokawa *** Nai Hanashimasu (Inactive) *** Koizumi Susumu *** Takashi Ikusaki (Deceased) *** Tojo (Deceased) *** Yukiteru Urushiyama *** Zanzibar **** Haruna Suzuki **** Kichirou Kurosawa ** The Colorless *** Makura Toba (Inactive) *** Yutaka Kirino (Deceased) 12th Ward The 12th Ward is the Setagaya ward in Tokyo. The 1st Ward is the Chiyoda '(千代田区, ''Chiyoda-ku) Ward in Tokyo. It borders with the 10th, 11th, 13th and 15th wards. Places * Corniculum Residents * Humans ** CCG *** Bob Smith (Deceased) *** Gao Mahoshi (Deceased) *** Jon Voo (Inactive) * Ghouls ** Anteiku *** Daren Blackshire (Previously) ** Aogiri *** Daren Blackshire *** Elaine Dufort *** Futoshi Ishikawa *** Kaya Mitarai *** Shun Haruka 13th Ward The '''13th Ward is the Shibuya ward in Tokyo. The 1st Ward is the Chiyoda '(千代田区, ''Chiyoda-ku) Ward in Tokyo. It borders with the 3rd, 4th, 10th, 12th, 14th and 15th wards. Residents * Humans ** CCG *** Frederica Harrow *** Hibiki Maki (Deceased) *** Kouta Matsushita *** Tomoyuki Otsuji *** Touma Takarada (Inactive) ** RIFT *** Frederica Harrow * Ghouls ** Aogiri *** Asa Yakou *** Kanata Minato (Inactive) *** Osiris Kuroneki *** Takeo Otsuji ** Kamiya's Place *** Kamiya Kobayashi *** Rei Hirata ** Ursa *** Rei Hirata 14th Ward The '''14th Ward is the Nakano ward in Tokyo. The 1st Ward is the Chiyoda '(千代田区, ''Chiyoda-ku) Ward in Tokyo. The Colorless' warehouse is in this ward, which functions as a home for the members who don't have homes. It borders with the 4th, 13th, 15th and 20th wards. Residents * Humans ** CCG *** Kristof Brandt (Inactive) *** Ryo Izanagi * Ghouls ** Anteiku *** Misamune Akahoshi ** Aogiri *** Hachi Kasamatsu ['''Works] *** Hinode Suiryūsei (Deceased) ** The Colorless *** Akane Hayashi *** Daichi Yukimura (Inactive) ** :re *** Lucas Brandao (Lives) 15th Ward The 15th Ward is the Suginami ward in Tokyo. The 1st Ward is the Chiyoda '(千代田区, ''Chiyoda-ku) Ward in Tokyo. It borders with the 12th, 13th, 14th and 20th wards. Residents * Humans ** * Ghouls ** Ursa *** Ryuu Kageyama ('''Previously) 16th Ward The 16th Ward is the Toshima ward in Tokyo. The 1st Ward is the Chiyoda '(千代田区, ''Chiyoda-ku) Ward in Tokyo. It borders with the 4th, 5th, 17th, 19th and 20th wards. Residents * Humans ** CCG *** Haruka Kishi (Inactive) *** Shiro Shinjitsu (Inactive) * Ghouls ** Anteiku *** Takahiro Aihara (Inactive) *** Sango Kisaragi (Inactive) ** Aogiri *** Ito Kichibei (Deceased) *** Junya Itorii (Inactive) 17th Ward The '''17th Ward is the Kita ward in Tokyo. The 1st Ward is the Chiyoda '(千代田区, ''Chiyoda-ku) Ward in Tokyo. This ward is home to Komorebi, the pacifist café and successor to Anteiku. It borders with the 5th, 16th, 18th, 19th and 21st wards. Places * Komorebi Residents * Humans * Ghouls ** Aogiri *** Kaoru Tomori *** Lee (Deceased) *** Minato Tomori 18th Ward The '''18th Ward is the Arakawa ward in Tokyo. The 1st Ward is the Chiyoda '(千代田区, ''Chiyoda-ku) Ward in Tokyo. The ward is under the control of Xeno Akizaki, who goes under the name of "Corpse Thief". It became extremely docile after the events of the Wintertide arc under Xeno's command. It borders with the 6th, 7th, 17th and 21st wards. Places * Golden Apple Residents * Humans ** Okubo Sawamura (Inactive) * Ghouls ** Anteiku *** Kenma Otonami (Inactive) ** Aogiri *** Xeno Akizaki (Deceased) 19th Ward The '''19th Ward is the Itabashi ward in Tokyo. The 1st Ward is the Chiyoda '(千代田区, ''Chiyoda-ku) Ward in Tokyo. It borders with the 16th, 17th and 20th wards. Residents * Humans ** * Ghouls ** Ursa *** Eizō Arai *** Ryuu Kageyama 20th Ward The '''20th Ward is the Nerima (練馬区, Nerima-ku) Ward in Tokyo. Previously, Anteiku was based in this ward, and many of its members lived nearby. Since the destruction of Anteiku, :re has since popped up as a successor cafe, carrying on the ideals of the original. The Chinese Organization, The Red Sun, is also based in this ward, their Ivory Castle located in a more upscale neighborhood. It borders with the 14th, 15th, 16th and 19th wards. Status Disputed between :re, The Red Sun, and the CCG Places * Anteiku (Previously) *:re * The Ivory Castle * Kamii University Residents * Humans ** CCG *** Akane Hotaru *** Ashton Irika (Deceased) *** Izumi Okazaki *** Kenji Nakamura (Inactive) [Resides] *** Kyung-soo Kim (Inactive) *** Momo Shimizu * Ghouls ** Anteiku *** Hayato Yoshikune (Inactive) *** Isadora Tricot (Deceased) *** Kazuki Eiji (Deceased) *** Maggie Koumoto (Deceased) *** Nikki Futago (Deceased) *** Tadashi Hisakawa *** Vincent Nodami (Inactive) ** Aogiri *** Sho Senhari *** Zakaria Yousef (Deceased) ** The Colorless *** Abdullah Yousef *** Arisu Ayako *** Hayato Yoshikune (Inactive) *** Kazumi Atsuhiro *** Michi Kubota *** Tadashi Hisakawa (Previously) *** Wu Rendi ** Hideyoshi's Gang *** Hideyoshi Kurosawa (Inactive) *** Toichi Kumagai (Inactive) ** :re ***Abdullah Yousef ***Arisu Ayako ***Hikari Kusamatsu ***Kazumi Atsuhiro ***Michi Kubota ***Tadashi Hisakawa ***Ume ***Wu Rendi **Red Sun ***Jia Huiqing ***Mizu Kohi ***Shouwei ***Yin Wang ***Zhi Liao ***Zhi Yun 21st Ward The 21st Ward is the Adachi ward in Tokyo. The 1st Ward is the Chiyoda '(千代田区, ''Chiyoda-ku) Ward in Tokyo. It borders with the 7th, 17th, 18th and 22nd wards. Residents * Ghouls ** 22nd Ward The '''22nd Ward is the Katsushika ward in Tokyo. The 1st Ward is the Chiyoda '(千代田区, ''Chiyoda-ku) Ward in Tokyo. The ward is under the control of Maki Itokawa and is claimed for Aogiri Tree. The CCG has taken an interest in this ward due to the disappearance of ten investigators and the kidnapping of Kichirou Kurosawa. It borders with the 7th, 21st and 23rd wards. Places * Veli's sparring center Residents * Ghouls ** Anteiku *** Maki Itokawa ('''Previously) *** Masahiro Kobayashi *** Veli Batsu (Deceased) ** :re *** Masahiro Kobayashi 23rd Ward The 23rd Ward is the Edogawa ward in Tokyo. The 1st Ward is the Chiyoda '(千代田区, ''Chiyoda-ku) Ward in Tokyo. It borders with the 7th, 8th and 22nd wards. Places * Cochlea 24th Ward The '''24th Ward encompasses the deepest parts of the large labyrinth that the ghouls dug in Tokyo's underground in the past. In contrast to the other wards, it does not represent a special ward of Tokyo that exists in reality. It is said that it is by far the most horrible out of all the wards in Tokyo due to the difference in human to ghoul ratios. Residents * Ghouls ** Aogiri *** Kasumi Mokuzai (Inactive) *** Shi *** Sachi Raku (Inactive) Category:Locations